


In the House Where the Heart Don't Cry

by wholehearted



Series: Cody Family Fix-it Fics [4]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Grief, Love, Music, patience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 16:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19509106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholehearted/pseuds/wholehearted
Summary: Andrew is grieving.ORThe Pope fic that no one asked for.





	In the House Where the Heart Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> The next part of the _**Cody Family Fix-it Fics**_ series. 
> 
> So, I've never written anything that's not Deran's or Adrian's POV for Animal Kingdom. This all feels very foreign for D&A not to be the main focus. Anyway, here's my hand at giving Andrew 'Pope' Cody some goodness. 😍
> 
> This fic and title are inspired by OAR's [Miss You All the Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3ye3Yw7ruE).
> 
> Also, check out this crazy beautiful artwork @theninjazebra created to match this fic. [Pope](https://theninjazebra.tumblr.com/post/186665611001/for-allthehearteyes-fic-link-rest-of-my)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. ❤️

She wakes up and looks over at the clock. It’s three thirty in the morning and she can hear soft sounds coming from the courtyard. The petite blonde wanders outside to see him sitting on the edge of a chaise lounge, head bent, face in his hands. She can tell when he registers her presence because his body sags a little, instead of stiffening like it used to. She walks over and rubs his shoulders. 

The petite blonde leans over and whispers, “Baby, it’s late. Why are you sitting out here listening to this song again?”

Without lifting his head he mumbles, “I still fucking miss her, Amy. Can’t help it.”

She nods. Andrew does this every so often and Amy knows he sometimes just needs to be in his grief. She shifts to stand right in front of him, running her fingers through his hair.

Andrew rests his head on her abdomen, arms wrapping around her waist. 

It’s barely audible, but she hears him whisper-sing.

**_You know that I don’t like to say goodbye_ **

**_I didn't know that we were out of time_ **

**_I'm sorry that I couldn't save your life_ **

She feels his body shudder and hears a sniff as he continues.

**_I go to pick the phone up every day_ **

**_And imagine conversations we would say_ **

**_But I'm always hanging up the same way_ **

He’s no longer singing, but she can feel the wetness from his tears soaking through the thin tank top she’s wearing.

Amy continues to sift her fingers through his dark red locks. 

**_In the house where the heart don't cry_ **

**_Dancing in the silver light_ **

**_And I'm dreaming of you tonight_ **

**_I miss you all the time_ **

She just holds him, soothes him, eases him, anyway she can. 

**_All the stars are calling out your name_ **

**_Ever since you went away_ **

**_There's no sleeping you off my mind_ **

**_I miss you all the time_ **

Andrew kisses her stomach and her heart clenches. 

**_I know that you were only passing through_ **

**_In a moment you were lighting up the room_ **

**_There will never be another like you_ **

Amy moves to sit next to him, her arm around his shoulder, the other hand resting on his thigh.

**_And I try to keep my eyes up on the road_ **

**_And remember all the stories that you told_ **

“You know she’s always with you, right?” She leans into him and releases a slow breath. “The babies growing in my belly will know their Aunt Julia. You’ll make sure of that.”

He turns to look at her and her heart aches at the deep love her husband has for his family. 

“Our  babies  will be  _ so _ loved.” Andrew nods and she kisses his lips softly.

“They’ll hear all about her from their uncles and J.” Amy gently nudges his shoulder with her own. “They’ll grow up around their cousins Lena, Liam and Cameron. And half-brother, Christopher. I know he’s not a Cody, but he can’t stop talking about his visitations with us and playing with his new siblings. He takes his role as big brother very seriously.”

Andrew remains quiet, so Amy places her hand on his chest and continues. “She’s important to this family and she’s always here.” She rubs her hand in a circle, as she softly kisses his shoulder. ”Plus, you said that since Deran and Adrian had Cam, he’s been a lot more easy going. Last time we were all together wasn’t Deran talking about how Julia made all of you big bad Cody boys watch rom coms?”

Andrew finally chuckles, and presses in closer to her. They sit there listening to the music for long moments.

“Maybe...maybe we sell this house? There are so many complicated memories here. You can split the money with your brothers and J, and we can buy something on the beach, closer to The Drop, since you’re the owner now.”

He doesn’t answer, but slowly nods. Amy understands that Andrew’s childhood home is tough to part with, but she also wants him to know there are other options available to them. He doesn’t have to be chained to  _ her  _ legacy anymore. 

“There’s no rush, just something to consider. We don’t have to be  _ here _ for our kids to know their family.”

He leans into her and she continues to pet his warm neck and back. Running hands over strong muscles. Andrew is somehow  _ the _ most hardened and most vulnerable person she’s ever met. So many people underestimate his capacity to love, to care, to feel. She knows Julia was the only person who really knew him, who understood his nuances, and losing her was completely devastating. 

Amy has all the patience in the world for Andrew Cody. She loves him, adores him, and respects him. His past had been terrible, twisted, but his heart has always been true. 

Amy lets the song play again, but this time she pulls him up until they’re standing, slowly swaying to the music

**_In the house where the heart don't cry_ **

**_Dancing in the silver light_ **

**_And I'm dreaming of you tonight_ **

**_I miss you all the time_ **

She holds her husband close as he rubs her growing baby bump. She’s looking forward to their future together and proud to call herself a Cody.

~~~

Andrew feels a little shellshocked, dazed, but  happy beyond belief. Amy and the twins had come through the delivery with flying colors. To be honest, he’d never been so scared as when the doc had made the incision for Amy’s C-section, but she was there murmuring words of love to ease him. Amy made him laugh and helped him calm down so he could be more grounded and fully present to support her through the surgery. 

When he heard the sounds of both babies crying he couldn’t steam the hot tears that ran down his face. He never really thought he could have something this good in his life. He leaned down and kissed Amy’s forehead, in awe of her strength and sweetness. Honored to call himself her husband, and now the father of their kids. 

When Andrew walks into the waiting room to invite Craig and Deran back into their recovery suite, he’s overwhelmed by the obvious joy on his brothers’ faces. 

“Congratulations, man.” Deran claps him on the shoulder. 

“Popey! Welcome to fatherhood, bro!” Craig wraps him in a bear hug. 

He’s not used to this feeling, whatever it is, but he like it, a lot. 

They're in the postpartum room, waiting for J and Adrian. Renn is on baby duty, watching her son, Liam, and Deran and Adrian’s boy, Cam (until one of the other adults can tag in and she can come see Amy and the newborns herself). 

Deran is holding Aiden Joseph, while Adele Julia sleeps in her mom’s arms. Craig is hovering, making nonsense sounds and trying to make Aiden smile. The eye roll Deran gives him is priceless.

Andrew is so glad Amy suggested they choose baby names with the letters “A” and “J”. Two sets of Cody twins connected, paired together, intertwined. 

Andrew’s heart is full. He’s hopeful, happy, and, for the first time in his life, thankful to be a Cody. 

~~~

It’s their first family dinner since Amy gave birth. Everyone is there, to include Lena and Christopher, both of them able to attend despite the fact it wasn’t Amy’s or Andrew’s visitation weekends. 

They’re in the courtyard, music playing. There are sounds of laughter and splashing, as the family plays and enjoys their time together. 

Deran is in the pool with Cameron, placing his fat feet on a boogie board, while Adrian holds up the boy’s chubby body. The two of them bickering about the best stance to teach their son to surf, Adrian’s style being ‘goofy footed’ and all. Andrew feels a special bond to Cam. He’s got red hair and is gonna end up covered in freckles, just like Adrian, himself and his baby girl. 

Craig and Renn are playing hide and seek with J and Liam. The toddler is awful at hiding, his dark locks wild and unruly, but his parents and uncle do a great job of pretending to search high and low for the kiddo who is currently giggling behind stool. 

Lena is holding Adele and informing her how awesome and annoying it is to have so many protective men in the family looking out for them. And that Aunt Renn is amazing at braiding hair and the ‘bestest listener ever’. 

Christopher is next to Aiden, just watching the baby sway in his swing. Andrew is pretty sure he can hear him reciting baseball stats to his little brother. 

Andrew wraps his arms around his wife’s body and kisses her neck. He knows this may be one of the last Sunday dinners in this house, a ‘for sale’ sign out front, but he’s not concerned about that. He knows, bone deep, that wherever they find their new house will be a perfect home, filled with the laughter and love of their family. 

**Author's Note:**

> There are fics coming soon for Craig Cody and for J Cody! #who am I? Lol.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read. 😊
> 
> Come find me on tumblr (same username).


End file.
